<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Your Guns and Just Fucking Run by Venbeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248923">Get Your Guns and Just Fucking Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venbeth/pseuds/Venbeth'>Venbeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justified, Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Monsters, Multi, as in the witcher is set in the real world, but i decided to age them up because otherwise why would they not be in kentucky?, but i'm not sure what to tag it other than modern even though it's set in the eighties, fun fact: raylan and boyd are actually the same age as the stranger things kids, roach is a motorbike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venbeth/pseuds/Venbeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two young miners running from Kentucky and a travelling monster hunter and his bard end up in Hawkins just in time for another showdown between the local residents and their resident beast?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyd Crowder/Raylan Givens, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is 100% the fault of my friend Maria who is a horrible enabler and I love her. She is banned from ever using the words 'ultimate crossover' around me again.</p><p>Title from the song 'This Song Is About Being Attacked By Monsters' by LeATHERMØUTH</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve yawned and pulled his sweater over his head. He was tired of these night-time rituals. Ever since Will had started getting premonitions a week ago they had been taking it in turn to watch out for demogorgons and other fun stuff from The Upside Down. It had gotten old quickly. Now Steve was mostly just exhausted. He drove over to the General Store to tell Joyce that he’d nothing had happened last night, as she had asked him to. Steve knew she worried about him.</p><p>When he pulled up to the store, he found a guy his own age hanging around the door. He was dressed, and Steve meant this is the best possible way, like a cowboy. He was wearing a Stetson, jeans and cowboy boots. Steve raised an eyebrow in surprise because he knew most people in Hawkins, especially now he was working at Scoops Ahoy! but he had never seen this guy before.</p><p>From inside the store Steve could hear a polite voice with a strong Kentucky accent talking to Joyce. They got a lot of people from Kentucky in Hawkins, just popping across the state line but not normally with that thick of an accent. Steve wasn’t sure if he should hover outside with Cowboy and wait for Polite Kentucky Man to be done with Joyce or if he should go in and pretend to be browsing and risk being dragged into the conversation. Steve decided to stay outside.</p><p>“Hey man.” He nodded at the cowboy.</p><p>Cowboy nodded back and tipped his hat at Steve. “How do ya do?”</p><p>“Good thanks. You new here? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”</p><p>Cowboy pushed his Stetson back on his head and glanced inside the store. “Yeah me and my friend Boyd there are looking for work.”</p><p>Steve laughed, “Aren’t we all? What kind of work?”</p><p>“Anything really. We’re just trying to get some money together.”</p><p>Steve scratched his head. “I think Scoops Ahoy! is looking for someone if you</p><p>don’t mind scooping ice cream for minimum wage.”</p><p>“Better than digging coal for it,” Cowboy responded. He held out his hand. “Raylan. Givens.”</p><p>Steve shook it. “Steve Harrington.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Take a look at the cover deisgn my friend Maria whipped up for this!<br/>https://oh2e.tumblr.com/post/633887889864998912/look-at-the-really-cool-cover-design</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raylan’s friend came out of the shop after a few minutes. He grabbed hold of Raylan’s shoulder with a whoop.</p><p>“I take it, it went well?”</p><p>Boyd grinned. “I’ve got myself a job, boy.”</p><p>Raylan tipped his cap at Steve. “Looks like I do too. Steve here says he thinks the ice cream place is hiring.”</p><p>“Well we do know how you love your ice cream.”</p><p>“That I do.”</p><p>”I’ve got work at 4 this afternoon if you want to come in and see what they say?” Steve offered. “I could meet you here?”</p><p>“I’d be grateful,” Raylan said.</p><p>“Steve, honey, it’s so good to see you!” Joyce came out of the store then and flung her arms around him. Steve was always surprised at how firm Joyce’s hugs were for such a small woman. “Come on in. Did you find anything?”</p><p>Steve shook his head. “Not even a whiff.” Joyce visibly relaxed at that.</p><p>“I’m not sure if I should be pleased at that or worried,” she admitted.</p><p>“Pleased,” Steve said. “It means there’s nothing out there.”</p><p>“Or nothing out there that we can track.”</p><p>“Joyce, don’t. You’ll go mad if you start thinking like that.”</p><p>Joyce smiled at him. “You’re right, honey. Now you go home and get some sleep. I can see you’re dead on your feet.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt pulled Roach over and turned off her engine.</p><p>“I think we’re nearly there,” he said.</p><p>“Oh goodie! My feet are frozen!” Jaskier exclaimed. Ciri yawned.</p><p>Geralt made a note to make sure she got a warm bed that night. They wouldn’t be camping now, not with how cold it had been that day. Well he could handle it but not with Ciri in the sidecar. And Jaskier would complain too much.</p><p> </p><p>Joyce was just closing up the store when a motorbike came roaring down Main Street. It was driven by one of the largest men Joyce had ever seen, a small man sat behind him and a child was in the sidecar. It pulled in and parked very tidily in front of the store.</p><p>“I’m sorry but we’re closed,” she called out. The man driving pulled off his helmet to reveal a scarred face and long white hair tied back.</p><p>“We’re looking for somewhere to stay the night,” he said curtly. His younger companion patted him on the shoulder and said something Joyce couldn’t hear. He too took off his helmet. He was smiling and had very blue eyes.</p><p>“Sorry, ma’am, what my friend here means, is that we have travelled a long way today and were hoping you could point us in the direction of a motel in the town?”</p><p>“Geralt? Are we there?” a sleepy voice asked.</p><p>“We’re just looking for somewhere to sleep. We’ll be out of the cold soon,” the gruff man said, his tone much fonder with the child than with Joyce.</p><p>Joyce found herself warming to this odd bunch.</p><p>“Of course! There’s a motel just round the corner. Go past the bank and then take the first right. The Welcome Inn is the third building on your left. It’s big and blue; you can’t miss it.”</p><p>“Thank you so much.” The blue-eyed man flashed Joyce a winning smile before donning his helmet once more, and they were off.</p><p>What an odd day it had been, Joyce thought as she drove home. First the two young men from Kentucky and now an English trio on a motorbike. Hawkins didn’t often get many visitors, especially this late in the summer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>